


Heartfelt Betrayal

by Slydragon666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Betrayal, Curses, Graphic Description, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Horcruxes, M/M, No Beta, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slydragon666/pseuds/Slydragon666
Summary: Harry wakes up with no memories of the last 24 hours, chained to a dungeon wall with his greatest enemy laughing at his pain. What is going on? what happened 24 hours ago? Why is Severus just letting this happen to him? Was this all a lie?





	Heartfelt Betrayal

Harry awoke in dark dank dungeon not able to remember the last 24 hours, he ached and hurt all over. He chained to a wall naked on the cold stone floor.

“Thank you severus for bring me the boy. You did wonderful job trying him.” A cold voice spoke in the darkness making him blink up at the source.

“Severus…” Harry croaked from the floor. The cold feeling of betrayal looking at the disgusted expression on Severus’s face. The face of his lover of the last two years.

After the start of 6th year he apologized to Severus and started to spend time together reading, dueling, and training. His occulemence was still terrible, but he good at legimence weirdly enough. However they made an effort not to avoid mind magic.

_Curcio_! Pain hit him full force leave breathless, but the pain his heart hurt the worse.

“Now what are you going to do my lord?” Severus asked bored expression.

“Oh I plan on torturing him for the loss of all the horcruxes I made even poor Nagini will be avenged.” Voldemort hissed in irritation. Harry gasped at Voldemort for knowing what he had been doing the last year. He started learning about Horcruxes with Dumbledore. Him and Snape taught me about their weakness and hints of what they may be to Voldemort.

_Curcio_! “Silence brat. The adults are talking.” Voldemort snarled at him. “Now severus you will be rewarded. Is there anything you want?”

“Being in your service my lord is reward enough.” Severus said automatically.

“Nonsense. You can stay and watch me torture Potter and you can even join in.” Voldemort hissed pleasantly  that sent a cold shiver down his spine in fear. Harry looked up from his chain position on the floor to see the red eyes cutting into him.

“I am honored my lord.” Severus said with little bow making the dark lord chuckle darkly. Harry felt the misturer  in his eyes from the pain of his heart and his nerves that were throbbing from the curses.

Voldemort cast whipping curse the slapping of the red energy long Harry’s back feeling the cutting and burning of leather upon his bare back making him take a sharp breath in with each hit. In between he could feel the tickle of blood trailing down his back from the open wounds. The gleeful red eye seemed to delight in his pain and the smell of blood in the air. While severus stood by indifferent and unfeeling, which hurt even more than the whips making his heart ache with a sharp pain of breaking.

Most thought Severus betrayed them back when Dumbledore was killed by Severus, but Harry knew better. He knew that his mentor was inflicted by curse from the ring horcruxes before he destroyed it and was dying from the curse would not last the year. That's why he had been training him that year to prepare him to take over when he died. So he knew how loyal Severus was to Dumbledore and knew that if he could he would use his death to help other. His choose had saved Draco from becoming a killer or failing having his family killed. He knew that from following him all year, plus severus confirmed it when he asked out right when he found him again of course.

No this was betrayal. _Curcio_! Harry bit his tongue from trying not to scream, blood dripping down his chin making Voldemort laugh. “You should hold back your screams.”

Harry laid on the floor absorbing the cold into his body as his heavy warm panting sent puffs of steam out.

“I heard what you had to do earn Potter’s full trust Severus. Taking the boy who lived to bed must have interesting. Were you his first severus?” Voldemort taunted with laugh as he saw Harry stiffen as he kept his eyes on severus who didn’t twitch.  

“Yes indeed I was his first.” Severus answered emotionlessly, almost dully.

“I am sure it was horrible experience.” Voldemort chuckled darkly watching Harry hide his face at the humiliation. “You had him this whole time to teach him, is any better now.”

“Well his better than an ameutuar.” Severus answered in low voice eyes narrowed little.

“That's good. Scream are music.” Voldemort said with evil glint in his eyes that Harry didn’t like.

_Curcio_! Harry closed his green eyes coughing as the blood got caught in his throat enabling him from screaming.

Harry remembered the first time he and severus came together it was after christmas and Ron’s poisoning. Severus had been to proud that he remembered his words from first year and Harry had laughed at the time about the irony of it after the fact. They spent the evening talking about it and drinking firewhiskey together, he mostly drank it because Severus favored the whiskey. Harry had gotten more than a little drunk and had ended up kissing Severus in front of the fire. The kiss was so messy, yet so warm much better than the wet one he got from Cho chang.

From that day forward they had played cat mouse stealing kisses and snogging when they got to close in the evenings. It wasn’t until the night before meeting with Dumbledore that we went all the way.

Harry’s breathing became ragged and rough blood splattering the floor from his coughing. Voldemort circled around the boy like predator eyeing his prey.

“I would love a taste.” Voldemort’s smirk curled along the edges sending stabs of fear through harry eyeing Harry’s naked broken form, making Harry shudder under the hard stare.

“But first.” Voldemort smiled evilly cast a curse that Harry didn’t recognize, but he unfortunately figured out what it was used for he felt pain within his very body at every ofrice the trickling of blood out of his nose, eyes, mouth, ears, penis, and anus. He groaned at the pain and warmth seeping from his bones and cold replacing, then felt rough hands bruisily tight grip on his hips pulling him across the floor.

Suddenly he felt some large and bulking being pushed into his anus with an unrelenting force burning his insides from the tears. Harry began to claw at the floor trying to get away, but a whisper of a curcio hit him and his nerves were on fire and his muscle began to twitch uncontrollably. “Ahh.. Feels so tight and wonderful especially with you twitch against my cock, Potter.”

Harry tried felt the tear leak down his cheeks mixing with the blood, now realizing Voldemort was using his blood as lubricant to penetrate his ass. He wanted to cry and scream for help, but one look at Severus and his blood ran cold, their was nothing there. No love that always seem to reflect in them. No emotion for him no sorrow at his pain no sympathy for his torture.

Harry felt the cock full sheath him making him try to adjust and stretch, but was given no time as Voldemort moved back and back inside his hole increasing the rhythm with each pass. He tried to close his eyes go somewhere else anywhere but here. Everything hurt here nothing but pain.

Remember how he chased after severus that night following outside the wards of Hogwarts to Malfoy manor watching the death eater enter unable to follow. He had known then he would follow severus to the end he looked smiling as Severus looked back him surprised to see him before they both disappeared. He had gone back finished school, went to the funeral, stayed with Dursley’s one last time until his 17th birthday then stayed with the Weasley’s and enjoyed his time at the wedding until the attack, and they made their escape on the run. Harry had camped out in grimmauld place planning their locationing of the horcruxes. He sneak out at night while hermione and ron were a sleep to spinner’s end to Severus and crawling into his bed the first time was thrilling and exciting they couldn’t stop touching other unable to stop kissing deeping all the more moaning into the night going at each other writhing from the longing.

Harry pulled out of his thought as a clawed hand gripped his hair ripping his head back and another ripping into his flesh and wounds making his mouth open in a silent scream. “Well, Severus, potter how much you hate him.” Voldemort laughed as he pounded into the bleed anus with delightful sick glee.

_Curcio_ ! The curse hit Harry and it was if the world had gotten darker yet louder all at once his scream pierced the room the pain reach level where he was starting to wish for death especially with Severus glaring coldly down at him officially breaking his heart with his brain repeating _why? Why? Why? Why Severus? What did i do wrong? We were so close to win the war and being free…._

The days had passed of them meeting at night, and by day hunting horcruxes. Severus had given hims the gryffindor sword after they got the locket from umbridge, then ron and hermione got in a fight and he had gone to godric hollow where he had chopped Nagini’s head off after tricking him and hermione. Harry went back to Hogwarts to visit Severus realizing about the diadem while talking and Severus chose to look around for while harry and his friend went after the cup in Bellatrix’s vault. After succeeding he remembered go severus and he had told him how he found the diadem in the room of requirements and destroyed it with a fang from the basilisk that they had collected together one night together in the chamber of secrets just in case they need, which was good because had lost the sword to the goblin. From there his memories get fuzzy and his head started to hurt.

Realty crashed into his head again as he was flipped onto his back, his wounds being grinded into the round stone cold floor. Voldemort slamming into him harder make the pain flare long his back. Claws came down on his chest ripping long it down his body to his hips where they were pierced by the claws making him grunt in pain. One of the clawed hands wrapped around his flaccid penis twisting and pulling making cry out in pain.

“It is such beautiful musical cries and screams he makes. Severus make him scream and cry more.” Voldemort commanded with laugh riding the near death body of the boy who lived as he slowly was starting to bleed to death and cold icing over his body. The bulk large penis swelled even bigger almost if knotting the younger boy as Voldemort felt the end coming.

_Curcio_! Severus whispered watching as Harry started to twitch and whimper under the curse staring straight into him. Harry’s green eyes began to dull and become void as his vision darkened unable to see that well, but he could still feel the pain and the sound came in like static.

He remember his favorite memory of Severus holding in his lap as they looked up at the night sky from the window in the headmaster’s living quarters basking in the afterglow of making love. He loved when Severus’s fingers trailed through his messy black hair working out the clumps out gently. He loved how he felt warm breathe on his neck and the occasional kiss giving him butterflies. The twinkling stars and bright white full moon so beautiful against the inky black sky making him believe this is where he belonged where he wanted to be after the war.

Harry realized he would never live past the war, at least Voldemort was now mortal and he had least did his best. The pain and sounds were leaving him, when felt the last shudder pound into him an acid liquid feeling into his anus that burned making shout out and his own penis forced to cum on his stomach now red and bruised from the twisting and pulling from the rough hand.

“That was fun, but it is over and I can’t keep you alive potter. Too bad maybe the next life you will learn your lesson.” Voldemort laughs stand up over the boy smiling evilly. “Goodbye harry potter. _Avada Kedavra_!”

Green light filled the room and Harry was dead blooding on the floor. Severus stared at his lord, “Now what my lord?”

“Well I will call meeting announce the boy is died and throw his body somewhere I can parade my victory to the whole wizarding world.” Voldemort laughed turning away, just Severus got closer.

“What wonderful plan my lord.” Severus whispered. “However the war ends today. _Avada Kedavra_!”

A second flash of green lit up the room, Voldemort crumbled to the ground dead. Severus took in a shuddering deep breathe before kneeling down beside Harry pulling him into his shaking arms as sobs broke through his careful mask of emotionless. This had been the most fool hard plan Harry had ever came up with

The night after he destroyed the diadem, he shared with Harry the memories of his mother and dumbledore's secret that Harry Potter was Horcrux that's why the occulemen never worked and he still got dreams of Voldemort. So Harry now knew he had to die, sat at the table for hours staring at his cup of tea until he spoke saying he wanted Severus to take him to Voldemort so that he could kill him, then Severus could kill Voldemort and end the war. Severus had bit his lip unable to protest or find the strength to agree. But Harry continued he could not have Voldemort find out so he wanted him to _obliviate_ the last 24 hours from his mind that way he wouldn’t find out that he was one of horcruxes and just lock him away forever.

Reluctantly he had followed Harry’s plan but it shattered his heart to see Harry hurt then even more voldemort rape him and the worst part was the look into Harry’s eyes and seeing the betrayal reflecting back. He wished he could go back or he could die and be with Harry. But he still things he had to do.

But he just sat there holding Harry unable to let go as he drowned in sorrow.

“Severus… don’t c-cry…”

“Harry.”

“Its okay… I remember…”

“Oh harry.”

“Ouch that hurts… not so tight please.”

“I am sorry…”

“Its okay can we go home now.”

“Yes, let's go home.” Severus scooped up Harry, disapperated home to treat harry, and show him how much he still loved him and get rid of that look of despair.

Fin


End file.
